finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thievery
Skill Tree Bargain *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator can bargain items and equipment to buy them at lower prices. *Effect: The Infiltrator can bargain to reduce the cost of equipment and items by 2% per Rank when purchasing from a merchant. At maximum Rank, Bargain is increased by 1% per 5 CHA points. Overcharge *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator can overcharge for items he possess so the vendor will buy it at a higher cost. *Effect: The Infiltrator can overcharge to increase the revenue of equipment and items by 2% per Rank when selling to a merchant. At maximum Rank, Overcharge is increased by 1% per 5 CHA points. Plunder Gold * Maximum Rank: 5 * Requirement: - * Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 1 * Cooldown: 1 turn * Description: The Infiltrator can steal Gold from a foe. * Effect: The Infiltrator steals Gold equal to 10% per Rank of the foe's Gold value in the Currency Table. This skill is always a success and can only be used once per foe. Using this skill doesn't reduce the amount of Gold gained at the end of the combat. Steal * Maximum Rank: 5 * Requirement: - * Type: Active * Tech Cost: 1 * Cooldown: None * Description: The Infiltrator can steal small items from their foes, even while in combat. * Effect: The Infiltrator have 10% chance per Rank to steal a small object from a foe during combat. Objects that can be stolen includes potions, keys, scrolls, crafting materials, maps, etc. On failure, further attempts to steal are reduced by 10% each time. Pick Lock *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Steal (1), Plunder Gold (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Description: The Infiltrator can attempt to pick a lock. *Effect: The Infiltrator use a lockpick in order to unlock a locked mechanism. Each Rank grants 20% chance, but each lock difficulty will reduce the chance accordingly: Very Easy (0%), Easy (- 15%), Normal (- 30%), Hard (- 50%), Very Hard (- 70%), Expert (- 95%), Master (- 120%) and Impossible (- 150%). On failure, further attempts to steal are reduced by 10% each time for a maximum of 5 attempts. Very Easy (0) - Rank 1 (20%) to Rank 4 (80%) Easy (15) - Rank 1 (5%) to Rank 5 (85%) Normal (30) - Rank 2 (10%) to Rank 6 (90%) Hard (50) - Rank 3 (10%) to Rank 7 (90%) Very Hard (70) - Rank 4 (10%) to Rank 8 (90%) Expert (95) - Rank 5 (5%) to Rank 9 (85%) Master (120) - Rank 7 (20%) to Rank 10 (80%) Impossible (150) - Rank 8 (10%) to Rank 10 (50%) Pickpocket *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Steal (1), Plunder Gold (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Description: The Infiltrator can pickpocket foes that are unaware on their presence. *Effect: Each Rank gives 1% chance per 5 CHA (+ 10% per Rank) of pickpocketing a random item, minus the rarity of the item. This can only be used while the foe is unaware of the Infiltrator's presence such as Sneak, Invisibility or while the foe is restricted Sleep or Confuse. Pickpocket does not work on items that are currently equipped. On failure, further attempts to steal are reduced by 10% each time. Basic (0) Common Non-Magic (10) Common Magic (20) Uncommon Non-Magic (35) Uncommon Magic (50) Exceptionnal Non-Magic (70) Exceptionnal Magic (90) Rare Non-Magic (115) Rare Magic (140) Epic Non-Magic (170) Epic Magic (200) Dungeon Hunter * Maximum Rank: 4 * Requirement: Pick Lock (4) * Type: Passive * Range: 1 cell * Description: The infiltrator can find secret passages and improves their chances to encounter a foe equipped with a magic item. * Effect: The Infiltrator will get 1% per 5 CHA points each Rank to discover a secret passage, door or treasure chest. They also gain 1% per foe encountered (+ 5% per Rank) to obtain an extra Magic Item at the end of a combat. Heist *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Pickpocket (4) *Type: Passive *Range: 1 cell *Description: The Infiltrator can trigger Pickpocket automatically when using their Action Phase as a basic attack. *Effect: The Infiltrator will get 1% per 5 CHA points each Rank to automatically Pickpocket while attacking with their weapon in their Action Phase. Divest *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Steal (5), Pickpocket (5), Heist (1) *Type: Active *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Infiltrator can steal any equipped piece of gear from foes that are unaware on their presence. *Effect: The Infiltrator can steal any piece of gear currently equipped by their foe. Chances are equal to the maximum Rank of Pickpocket unlocked minus 50%. Chances increase 10% per additional Rank of Divest. This can only be used while the foe is unaware of the Infiltrator's presence such as Sneak, Invisibility or while the foe is restricted Sleep or Confuse. On failure, further attempts to steal are reduced by 10% each time.